The Failure's Claim
by ExoZadakh
Summary: The Masters have been repelled from the Ancient City, unable to retrieve the Mask of Creation from the Skull Grinder's clutches. They have, however, stolen a device they believe will awaken Ekimu, and now all hope rests on the revived Mask Maker being enough to turn the tide against the undead inventor. (Okoto 579 series)


Tahu looked over his wounded team. Their armor was badly damaged, their bodies bruised, but they continued down the mountain trail, knowing well that they had no time to recover.

The Toa had arrived on Okoto only a month ago, on the night of a planetary alignment. Such an alignment occurred every 100,000 years, and would signal the arrival of a spirit sent from beyond time, a powerful being with no memory who would ally with whoever could find them first. Yet this time was different. The Protectors, leaders of the six Regions of Okoto, had gathered at the Temple of Time as the alignment began, and recited a prophecy told to them long ago by the legendary Mask Maker Ekimu. This prophecy, combined with the energy contributed by the Protectors, caused not one, but six spirits to arrive to aid the villagers in these dire times.

Separate, they completed the perilous journey to acquire the Golden Elemental Masks forged by Ekimu ages ago. Together, they defeated the Lord of Skull Spiders and stormed the Ancient City, discovering the army of living corpses within and fighting their way through. At the City's edge, they met with a terrible being from Okoto's legends: Spiriah the Skull Grinder, a massive, twisted foe with power far greater than they had imagined. Ekimu's Mask of Creation, one of the strongest masks in existence, had been found by the Lord of Skull Spiders and taken to Spiriah. The Masters challenged the Grinder, hoping to win back the Mask and use it to awaken Ekimu. Unfortunately, they were defeated.

"Well…that could have gone a lot better," Lewa mumbled as they marched down the slope into the Region of Earth.

"Quiet," Pohatu grunted. "Complaining about it won't change anything."

"It could have gone much worse," Gali said. "We were able to escape with our lives, meaning we can try again another day. And the next time may go much better, now that we have this."

She turned over the device in her hands: a headband made of gold, with a single blue crystal embedded in it. Kopaka, who held an identical device, said, "We don't even know if these will work. Spiriah might've been lying to us."

Onua set a hand on Kopaka's shoulder. "You worry too much, brother. Destiny always has a way of working things out, even if it's not always the way you expected."

"Onua is right," Tahu said. "If we can't get the Mask back, then this machine is our only hope of awakening Ekimu. It's not a matter of if it will work. It _has_ to work."

"And what then, 'leader'?" Kopaka asked. "Spiriah still holds the Mask. Do you really think adding one more to our number will be enough to take it from him?"

"If not, then we'll add more. Sooner or later we're bound to defeat…um…"

"Spiriah," Onua said.

"Right, him."

"Do you really think we have that much time?" Kopaka asked. "He seemed awfully eager to finish whatever it was he was making. What if he uses it before we make it back?"

"Kopaka," Gali said. "If our time is limited, then we cannot waste it fearing what may or may not occur. Right now we have a plan. After we see whether or not it succeeds, then we can think about what to do next."

Kopaka grumbled but said nothing more.

They descended into the sea of gray rock known as the Region of Earth, its surface rising into wave-like cliffs at random across its vast expanse. At first glance it seemed barren and lifeless. Beneath several cliffs, however, glowing purple crystals could be seen, and gathered around these clusters were a multitude of stone huts, both along the ground and up the underside of the cliffs.

The Toa advanced towards one such outcropping, and were soon intercepted. She was rather short, even for a villager, and bore black and purple armor. In one hand she carried a small blade, and attached to her chest was a multi-barrel blaster. She wore a mask that covered the top of her face, its top edge curling up into a semi-circle crest with its edges rising about a foot above her eyes. The mask was mainly black, but its upper edge was tinged with purple.

Onua stepped forward. "Greetings, Protector Korgot. It is good to see you again."

"And good to see you, great Toa," the Protector replied. "Tell me: was your journey to the Ancient City successful? Did you retrieve the Mask of Creation?"

Onua shook his head. Korgot sighed, "I see…that is unfortunate."

"But we do not return empty-handed!" Tahu said. "Take us to Ekimu, Protector."

Korgot stared at him.

"Please forgive him, Protector," Onua said. "The Master of Fire is simply very excited."

"He wants to try the plan before he forgets it," Lewa chuckled.

Tahu glared at him. Onua said, "Please, Protector: we may not have the Mask, but we believe we have found another way to awaken Ekimu. Will you please take us to the Crypt of the Mask Maker?"

"…Very well," Korgot said. "Please, follow me."

In the southwest corner of the Region of Earth lay a large plateau, its eroded surface rising just above the nearby crags to look out over the ocean. The mountainous border to the Region of Fire was its sole companion, deathly silent save for the intermittent hissing of steam erupting from underground pockets of lava on the other side, almost as if offering a subtle reminder that it was not completely alone. At the center of the plateau were five stone spikes that hid in their shadow a stairwell leading below the surface.

About fifty steps down was an iron door with a white orb in place of a handle; Korgot placed her hand on it and took a deep breath, focusing the Elemental power from her mask through her palm and into the door. Locks could be heard sliding open, and then Korgot pushed. She handed a torch to Tahu, waited for him to light it, and then advanced. A short hall with a tiled floor lay beyond. Four pillars extended down either side, and between the farthest two was a sarcophagus whose lid was layered in gold decorations: glyphs, shapes resembling armor and hands, and an image of the Mask of Creation.

"This is where Ekimu has rested since he fell," Korgot said. "This was the Region he was born in, you know. We are also just a short walk from his forge along the border."

"In case he wants to get right back to work?" Lewa asked.

Korgot smiled. "It is easier to guard two locations that are close together, Master of Jungle. Of course, there is certainly no harm in giving the Mask Maker a short walk home."

She and the Toa gathered around the sarcophagus, and Onua gently slid away its cover. Inside was Ekimu, motionless on his back with his hands on his chest, clutching the handle of a large, blue-headed hammer. He wore a mask in the same shape as Korgot's, but gold with a blue edge, and, curiously, secured to his head by means of a leather strap.

Gali gently removed the mask. "It's not a Mask of Power?"

"This mask was worn by Ekimu's father, long before the Masks of Power had been conceived of," Korgot explained. "We hoped it may bring him some comfort. An unending sleep is cruel enough, but to have unending nightmares…"

Gali nodded and leaned back over the Mask Maker. She placed the headband on him and nodded to Kopaka, who removed his Golden Mask of Ice and donned the headband he held. They waited for a time.

"Shouldn't it be doing something?" Tahu asked.

"How should I know?" Kopaka returned. "He didn't exactly read the manual for us."

"Let me see it."

"No! You'll just break it!"

Tahu reached for the band. Kopaka held him back, trying to push away the Master of Fire's flailing arms. As one of Tahu's fingers brushed the gem, it lit up instantly, as did the gem on Ekimu's band. Kopaka stumbled back, his eyes going blank. The others moved away, watching in awe as Kopaka leaned forward suddenly and desperately struggled for balance. He felt his mind expanding beyond himself and then being thrown completely at one single point, wrapping around a foreign presence and instinctively pulling it from the fog that engulfed it. Steeling himself, he focused on the other presence and felt them both lifting higher, cutting through the fog as they ascended and eventually burst through its surface.

The feeling ceased abruptly. Kopaka gasped for air, putting a hand to his head and muttering, "I guess that's how it works…"

A groan drew their attention. There was a shuffling in the sarcophagus, and then, slowly, Ekimu sat up. He set aside his hammer and rubbed his eyes, and then regarded Korgot and the Toa with confusion. His voice raspy with disuse, he asked, "Protector…?"

Grinning, Korgot said, "Good morning, Mask Maker. How are you feeling?"

Ekimu grabbed the edges of the sarcophagus and pulled, getting onto his feet. "No need to worry, Protector—I have had more than my fair share of rest."

He removed the headband and looked to Kopaka. "Thank you…Kopaka? Is that your name?"

"Um…yes, it is," Kopaka replied.

Ekimu stepped onto the floor, collecting his mask and hammer. "I have been aware of some of your trials, through the link I have to your Golden Masks. You Toa are truly brave, and I owe you all a great debt of gratitude. There are still many gaps in my knowledge, however…tell me: you were brought here by the prophecy, yes? You have indeed claimed the masks, but the prophecy also says you will find the Mask Maker. Have you made any progress that I'm not aware of?"

Silence filled the chamber.

"We just woke you up," Pohatu said. "What more do you want?"

Ekimu blinked. "…You…thought it meant me?"

"You are the Mask Maker, aren't you?" Gali said.

"Well, yes, but I was not lost. When I realized it was time to pass on the prophecy, I thought I had finally understood its meaning…I thought it meant you were to find my brother."

Onua frowned. "Makuta?"

"Why would we want to find him?" Lewa said. "He's the one responsible for this whole mess, isn't h—"

The words caught in Lewa's throat. Ekimu's eyes locked onto him with a glare more intense than Lewa had ever seen; the link between his mask and Ekimu could be felt once again, transmitting a very powerful, very clear feeling of anger.

Turning now to Korgot, Ekimu asked, "What have the Protectors been telling people about my brother?"

"With respect, Mask Maker, you must calm down. I have done my best to preserve Makuta's legacy, but…it has not been easy. None but you know of the true circumstances that left you in that crater. Makuta also disappeared, and prior to that he had been seen on his way to the Region of Stone holding a very strange mask. As his reputation had already been in question…"

Ekimu gripped his hammer tightly. Putting his mask back on, he said, "Let us leave this place. I need some fresh air."

The Mask Maker led the way as the party made their way back to the surface. When they got there, he surveyed the land, and then looked in the direction of his forge.

"Mask Maker," Tahu said, "we don't have much time. Surely you must know that your mask is—"

"I know. But first, you all must know the truth.

"When my brother appeared before me in the Region of Stone, I knew at once something was not right. The things he said to me…the haunting way he spoke…he was not himself. He only became stranger when he put it on: the Mask of Ultimate Power."

Korgot gasped. "So the rumors were true? Makuta made such a mask?"

"…He did. It transformed him, and he turned its power against me…the power of all six Elements."

"What?" Tahu asked. "How could one mask contain all that power?"

"No mask was ever supposed to," Ekimu said. "Makuta knew this. He would never break that law."

"Sounds like he did," Pohatu said.

Ekimu whirled. "No! My brother was being controlled. The Mask was speaking through him, saying that it had manipulated him in order to ensure that it would be forged. My brother is as much a victim as anyone."

The Toa exchanged glances. Onua quietly said, "Mask Maker, if I may…"

Ekimu turned around. "You don't believe me."

"You speak of things we do not know to be possible. That may not mean they are not, but…a living Mask, one that can manipulate someone into forging it before it even exists…please understand, these things are difficult to take in."

Ekimu nodded. "…I know. If I had not been there fighting him, I probably wouldn't believe it either. I still don't know exactly what happened, but that _is_ what the Mask said. We have to find my brother—he is the only one who can tell us how this all came to be! Protector, you haven't heard of the Mask of Ultimate Power's whereabouts, have you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Korgot answered. "To be quite honest, I thought it was a myth made to further slander Makuta."

"If a Mask like that exists, there's no telling what sort of trouble it could cause," Kopaka said. "Whether Makuta's innocent or not, he's our best bet of finding it."

"Makuta _is_ innocent!" Ekimu asserted. "When we find him, he can tell you himself!"

"Mask Maker, forgive us, but we have more pressing concerns," Gali said. "You must know that Spiriah has the Mask of Creation."

"…Yes," Ekimu said. "You are right. We will need to stop Spiriah first…my impressions of your encounter with him are quite vague—please explain it in detail."

"Of course," Onua said. "When we reached his forge, he showed us the Mask of Creation, telling us that we were already too late to stop him. We asked what he wanted with the mask. He went on to tell us that he was a great inventor in his time, and showed us several of the devices he had on display. One of them was something he had made to save one of his generals who had fallen into a coma—"

"So I was sure to swipe it from under his nose," Lewa interrupted. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up in case the Mask of Creation wasn't enough to wake you."

"He was using the Mask of Creation to work on something," Pohatu said. "He wouldn't tell us what, but even without being finished, it looked awfully mean."

"We fought him, we lost, we decided to retreat," Kopaka said. "It wasn't easy getting out of the City, but Spiriah didn't seem too interested in trying to stop us. He was preoccupied with that invention."

"I see," Ekimu said. "Well, with the Mask of Creation he could probably make nearly anything. I've heard the legends of the Skull Grinder: they say he was a cruel warrior who wanted nothing but the destruction of the villagers. If those legends are true, then most likely, he's creating some sort of weapon. What I don't understand is, if he's been alive all this time, why hasn't he and his army tried to destroy us all before now?"

"Whatever the reason, he's trying now," Tahu said. "Mask Maker, will you help us defeat him? With you at our side, we may be able to win this time."

Ekimu hefted his hammer. "No need to ask, Master of Fire. Once I have seen the state of my forge, I will attack the gates of the Ancient City. The Mask of Creation does not belong to Spiriah. It is time for me to take it back."

* * *

 _CLANG!_

Ekimu beat his hammer against the door. He could hear laughter from behind it.

 _CLANG!_

Re-entering the Ancient City had been easy at first. As Ekimu and the Toa reached Spiriah's forge, however, they found his entire army amassed in the courtyard. A fierce battle had broken out at once, but Ekimu had slipped through and made his way inside the anvil-shaped building.

 _The Toa will be fine. This is my fight._

With one final swing he broke down the door, stepping into a circular chamber with a depressed center. At its far side was an open wall that gave a view of the entire City, and along one wall was a row of pedestals with various devices on display—one of which was empty. On the edge of the depression was a massive gold-plated cannon, aimed at the mountains in the distance, and just a few paces away was a large orb just the right size to fit in its barrel. The orb was also made primarily of gold, with sickly green crystals forming sharp ridges that striped its surface and a circle of black metal at one end where the crystal strips met.

And standing next to the window was the Skull Grinder, a towering skeleton with rusty red armor and half-rotted muscles bulging beneath it. In one hand was a sword, and in the other, a wicked three-pronged staff; he stood with his back to Ekimu, looking down at the courtyard below and watching the Toa's struggle with his army unfold.

"These Toa are simply fascinating," Spiriah said. Ekimu wondered if he was just speaking to himself. "The style of their armor, it makes them fit in with those wretched lowlanders, and yet they hold such power. Power like that cannot be found in the villages. In truth, I am glad they escaped my wrath…and that now, they will be able to see it rain down upon the lowlands until there is nothing left."

Spiriah turned around. From behind the Mask of Creation, his blazing orange eyes surveyed Ekimu with undisguised contempt. "But what of you, I wonder? Shall you be the first lowlander I kill, or shall you be last, so that you can watch all the rest die first? Or…perhaps I shall leave you alive. The last of the villagers, yes, that possibility could be worth exploring. The centuries will not feel as long if I have a pet."

Ekimu walked forward, keeping raised the bladed shield he had brought. "I have long heard stories of your hatred for the villagers, Skull Grinder. But your name has become only a legend—a dark tale used to frighten children. None who can hold a weapon hold any fear of you."

Spiriah stared for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Wuhahahahahaha! That's right, I had forgotten! Lowlanders and their stories—how quaint. So, that has been my legacy in these millennia of torment."

He took a step forward. "You cannot fathom how long I have waited for this. You lowlanders never deserved to exist in this world—Okoto rightfully belongs to my people, and we were close…so close, to wiping you away forever and taking our birthright."

He stopped, looking up for a moment. "I tried to find a way for our people to prosper for all eternity. I…was wrong. And now…"

The courtyard below rang out with the clash of weapons. A white-armored archer opened fire on the Toa, providing cover for a four-armed warrior who narrowly escaped Onua's hammer. A massive purple being charged in with twin axes, knocking three of the Toa flat.

"…Now, my people are cursed with the burden of my mistake. They are dead, yet they stagger on through life, barren of souls and reason. I alone have had to watch this for thousands of years, unable to leave this place for even a moment."

Glaring at Ekimu once more, Spiriah continued, "If my people are to be banished from Okoto, then I shall ensure that yours are as well. The rest of my eternity will be one of peace once I know that at least our ancient dream of your erasure has been fulfilled."

Ekimu examined the cannonball. "And you'll destroy us with this?"

"Is it not poetic? The end of the villagers…" He gestured to the mask. "…brought about by one of their very own creations. Were you its wearer, perhaps? Its maker?"

Ekimu looked up into Spiriah's eyes. "I am the one meant to wear it, yes. But it was made by my brother. That is why I cannot—why I will _never_ allow one such as you to wear it!"

Spiriah inclined his head. "Your brother, you say? Hm…it has been some time since I have seen the bonds of family…"

Ekimu raised his hammer. "Then allow me to show you what you have lost."

Ekimu ran forward. Spiriah's staff swung out, so he raised his shield to block it. The force pushed him off course, but he stayed on his feet and pressed on. He swung his hammer upward, colliding with Spiriah's sword, and then leapt away as the Grinder attempted to kick him back. Ekimu leapt and swung at Spiriah's head, trying to knock the mask off of him, but Spiriah leaned out of the way, swung his long arm around, and used his staff to send Ekimu flying across the room.

He rolled when he landed, coming up on his feet. _I should've known this wouldn't be easy. I shouldn't waste any time._

Ekimu reached out with his mind. He sensed the mystical energy in the air around him, coaxing some of it into his body and feeling a rush of strength. His armor faintly glowed with white light as he charged again. Spiriah's eyes widened.

Using his enhanced strength, Ekimu was able to knock Spiriah over with a solid blow to his chest. Bringing the weapon back up, he made another swing, but Spiriah let go of his sword and caught the hammer's head in his hand.

"…You… _dare_ to use our art…?"

Spiriah's body began to glow as well. Getting back to his feet, he pushed on Ekimu's hammer, sliding the Mask Maker back across the stone floor.

"The knowledge of the mystic…that is a power known only to _my_ City…!"

A new look had filled his eyes, one somehow even more hateful. Ekimu's body froze for just a moment, as if something primal within him had recognized an otherworldly danger, and in one instant his soul cried out in terror.

"How is it possible for some filthy lowlander to possess _our_ power?!"

Charging his staff with energy, Spiriah batted Ekimu into the wall. He slowly walked towards his downed foe, electrical energy bursting from his piercing eyes, his breathing heavy, so loud it was almost a yell.

Getting to his hands and knees, Ekimu said, "I don't know what you mean. This art has been passed down through my family for generations. It is a technique that can only be performed by our bloodline, originating eons ago in the Region of Water."

"Your bloodline?"

Spiriah kicked Ekimu, sending him crashing into the wall again. "Impossible. That would mean that one of my people mated with a lowlander. None of them would be so…"

His head turned.

"…No…he may have been acting strange in those final days, but he would never…"

Spinning around, Spiriah stalked back towards the open window. "How dare you…Orkahm!"

Ekimu quickly grabbed his weapons and drew in energy. He ran and jumped, hitting Spiriah square in the back with his shield and sending him plummeting over the edge. The Grinder hit the ground hard, crushing several of his own soldiers and cracking the street open, his body providing just enough protection that Ekimu was unharmed in the impact. The Mask Maker jumped away to avoid counterattack, and looked about to see how the Toa were doing.

"I thought we were going to fight him together," Gali said, repelling a squad of enemies with a water jet.

"I'm willing to reconsider," Ekimu said.

Spiriah was back on his feet. Lifting the four-armed warrior by the neck, he said, "It was you, wasn't it? You are the reason the lowlanders have stolen our art!"

He threw the warrior into Lewa, stunning them both. Raising his staff high, Spiriah called, "Skull Scorpion! I command you to purge this filth from my City!"

A scuttling sound filled the air. A large, clawed tail began to rise from behind a nearby building, followed by a skeletal, six-legged body. The Scorpion leapt from his perch and landed in front of Kopaka, lashing out with his tail. Kopaka was able to throw up a Frost Sphere, holding the creature at bay, and Pohatu battered him with his Stormerangs while he was reeling. Spinning around, the Scorpion made for Pohatu now. Kopaka froze his feet in place before he could reach his target, allowing Pohatu to safely kick him in the face.

"We've got this one," Pohatu said. "Just give us some cover!"

The purple warrior was running at Pohatu now. Onua rammed them aside with his shoulder and then swung his free hand, using the power of his mask to raise a wall of earth, protecting the Masters of Stone and Ice. The archer aimed at him, but Lewa, who had cut his way out from beneath the four-armed warrior, flew through the air and knocked the bow from their hands.

"Thanks for giving us the easy job," the Master of Jungle sighed.

Spiriah charged his staff and brought it down towards Ekimu. The Mask Maker sidestepped and tried to counter, but the energy shifted to Spiriah's fist in an instant, and Ekimu was repelled by a powerful punch. Spiriah advanced. Tahu leapt and executed his Flame Spin, making Spiriah move back and parry; one of his Fire Blades was knocked aside in the clash, but he quickly replaced it with one of his Golden Swords, protecting himself from Spiriah's counter. Ekimu was back, body gleaming, and swung his hammer into Spiriah's gut, launching him a short distance away. The two warriors turned to face a wall of troops, but Gali somersaulted in front of them, slamming down her trident and calling up a tidal wave to wash the foes away.

"Leave everything else to us!" she ordered. "Just focus on Spiriah!"

Ekimu nodded. Spiriah stood back up and roared, thrusting his staff forward. It glowed briefly and then emitted a burst of light; Ekimu was able to catch it on his shield, letting Tahu throw his remaining Fire Blade to knock the staff from Spiriah's hand. Raising his now empty hand, Tahu shot a flamethrower at Spiriah, but the Grinder just took in more energy and walked forward, seemingly oblivious to the pain. Taking in energy as well, Ekimu watched Spiriah closely, and when he moved to strike, Ekimu's hammer met with his fist, unleashing a shockwave that knocked over Spiriah's army and the Toa. The Mask Maker quickly slashed his shield across Spiriah's midsection, leaving a gash in his exposed bones. Spiriah grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

"Even empowered by our art, you are still but a villager! Your people are weak—inferior to my kind in every way! You will never have the power to stop me from cleansing this island of your infestation!"

A fireball struck him. Tahu was sprinting forward with both Golden Swords, throwing more flame attacks as he came. Spiriah retaliated with a volley of energy blasts. Moving ever forward, Tahu nimbly avoided each one, closing the distance and using two rising slashes to damage Spiriah's shoulders, making him drop Ekimu in the process. Ekimu started to glow as he hit the ground, and then he immediately sprang forward, delivering another hammer blow to his enemy's chest. Spiriah was stunned, but Ekimu knew he would not remain so for long.

Raising his hammer, he said, "Tahu!"

He pulled in more energy as Tahu bathed his hammer in flame. Just as Spiriah was beginning to regain his senses, Ekimu ran forward and swung. Spiriah focused as much energy as he could into his palms, catching the burning hammer with his bare hands and producing another shockwave.

"No!" he yelled as he grappled with the weapon, slowly being forced back across the square. "I refuse to bend to you! Never again shall my will be denied!"

He started to push back. Just as Ekimu began to slide, a Stormerang struck Spiriah, and he was the one giving way once again. He recovered quickly, but then Lewa flew past him, delivering a cut with his swords. Gali and Kopaka added their own dashing attacks, debilitating Spiriah further. Still the Grinder persisted, even as the ground beneath him splintered from the power of Onua's Earthquake Hammer.

"No…I shall not fall!

Tahu leapt over Ekimu's head and grabbed the Mask of Creation from Spiriah's face, prying it off as he soared past the titan. The Master of Fire landed expertly and ran, meanwhile behind him, Spiriah finally faltered.

With a grin, Ekimu said, "Then I'll crush you where you stand!"

Focusing all his energy, Ekimu drove the flaming hammer into Spiriah, hearing something inside his armor crunch just before Spiriah's screams drowned it out. Bits of metal and bone exploded out from the impact, leaving a trail along the ground as Spiriah flew towards the stone stairs leading towards his forge, ultimately carving a trench in their surface as smoke poured from his broken body.

Fatigue consumed Ekimu as the energy flushed out of him. He staggered, but Onua steadied him. The army, even the Skull Scorpion, had ceased fighting and now simply stared at their defeated leader. Soon the Toa regrouped, and Tahu held out the Mask of Creation.

"I figured you'd probably want this out of the way," he said.

"Thank you," Ekimu said, taking the mask gently. "I am even further in your debt, Toa. You have done something magnificent for me on this day." He removed the one he wore and placed the legendary mask on his face, feeling relieved by the familiar bond.

After a moment, Kopaka said, "Well, since we've gotten the mask, maybe we'd better get out of here before Spiriah wakes up."

Ekimu said nothing. Kneeling down next to him, Onua asked, "Mask Maker? Are you alright?"

He turned as if snapping out of a trance. "Hm? Oh, I apologize."

Turning his gaze towards the anvil-shaped building, he said, "Actually, there is one thing we must take care of before we can leave…"

* * *

Onua rolled the gold and crystal cannonball into the chamber, letting it rest next to the cannon itself. As he walked back out of the Crypt of the Mask Maker, Korgot resealed it, and then they both made their way up the staircase.

"We must not tell anyone," the Protector said. "If the wrong people learned of the existence of such a terrible weapon, they might stop at nothing to obtain it."

"I have faith that you will keep it safe, Protector," Onua said. "The others will surely make the same decision when the Toa tell them. Of course, we could have made sure if they had stayed to help us seal it…"

They emerged from underground to see Ekimu making his way across the plateau. He still wore the Mask of Creation and his hammer was slung across his back, but he had abandoned his shield and was now carrying a large sack.

"Spiriah's weapon has been sealed away, Mask Maker," Onua said.

"Good. Now I can be off."

Korgot's eyebrows came together. "You are leaving? The people had hoped that, with your return, the time of the Mask Makers may begin again."

"That cannot truly come to pass until my brother has been found, Protector. Rest assured I shall do all within my power to bring this about."

Offering the sack to Onua, he said, "I wish for you to have these, Master of Earth. This mask and armor are among the finest I have ever crafted, and it would honor me to see you use them."

Onua took the gift. "Then I shall use them proudly. If I may ask, Mask Maker, how do you plan to find your brother?"

"I was able to show you and the others visions through the Golden Elemental Masks I made. My brother can do the same, and I was hoping to receive such a vision when I retrieved the Mask of Creation."

"Did you?"

"…Unfortunately, I have not. Makuta must be very weak if he is unable to reach out to me. But, no matter how weak he has grown, if I can get close enough he should be able to send me a message."

Korgot nodded. "Then you leave to explore all of Okoto."

"If I must."

"The people will miss you."

"They will see me. I have every intention of replacing the masks that have been stolen, and giving new masks and armor to the other Toa as well. But my primary concern is to find Makuta and bring him home—only then can his name be cleared, and then things can finally return to the way they should be."

"With respect, Mask Maker…for all the power you hold, it is not you who decides the order of the world. You must not be surprised if the world seems to conspire against you."

"It can conspire all it likes. I will see my brother restored, no matter whose plans I have to defy."

Korgot smiled a bit behind her mask. "Hm…well, I don't suppose I can stop you. Just remember my words, and do take care. The wilds have grown far more dangerous in your absence."

Ekimu bowed. "I thank you for your concern, Protector. Makuta and I will return before long."

After bowing to Onua, Ekimu turned and was on his way. Korgot watched him a moment, and then nodded to Onua, leading him back towards the village.

* * *

The Temple of Time lay empty, its dark interior still save for the pendulum that swung through its center. It continued its rhythmic ticking, back and forth, back and forth, never ceasing, content to carry out its task in silence.

But the silence did not last. On the platform above the pendulum was a pool of blue light, and from this pool, a wisp of black flame suddenly sprung forth. It hissed and flickered, fighting to keep its form together, before eventually growing in intensity, stretching itself into a small pillar about four feet tall. From the flame there came a voice.

" _The Mask Makers must not be permitted to meet. I will not allow it."_

Another voice responded.

" **Your will is no longer a concern. The Mask Makers shall be reunited, and Makuta shall fulfill the destiny I have made for him."**

" _Heheheh…no…I have made a new destiny for Makuta to fulfill."_

The pool began to shine more brightly. The flame flickered once again, and two eyes appeared from within it.

" _And my loyal followers will see that he does."_


End file.
